Zyle
by horrorfanfics13
Summary: My name is Zoe Benson. I live in Miss Robichaux's Academy with my boyfriend Kyle and best friends Cordelia and Queenie. Cordelia is the supreme and Queenie and I are her council so I guess that also makes her our boss, but mostly we're like a big family. I love it here. However, there will always be conflicts with a house of witches and an undead boyfriend.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

My name is Zoe Benson. I always thought I was fairly normal. I had friends, I had a boyfriend, I went to parties in high school. I got decent grades. I got pissed when my mom would say no to things I wouldn't even care about a week later. I went shopping with my friends at Forever 21 and Victoria's Secret. Everything in my life was pretty normal until a tragic accident caused me to kill my boyfriend during intercourse. He died of a hemorrhage. Yeah, try explaining that one to your mother without getting shipped off to a school far from where you live. The second I tried explaining to my mother, Nora, what happened, she explained to me that my great grandmother had the same curse. However that's also when I met Myrtle. She came and took me to Miss Robichaux's. That's where I met Madison, Queenie, Nan, Fiona, and Cordelia. Madison and I had became friends in the beginning and went to this frat party. That's where I met Kyle, my boyfriend and the love of my life. However Kyle died, and we brought him back. It took him a while to recover, but once he did we were basically inseparable. Madison died because Kyle killed her. Nan died because Fiona and Marie killed her. Then Fiona died because Cordelia took her powers and is now the supreme. Queenie and I are her council. Today is the day we meet some new girls and decide if they're fit to be part of the coven. Witch auditions, how odd. Okay now that we're all caught up let's start this story, shall we?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Hi, I'm Beth Cook. I've known I was a witch since I was 2 and I could tell exactly what song was about to be on the radio." the first girl said. Me and Queenie nodded.

"Alright, Beth. Your task should be simple then. Divination. Tell me whose scarf I'm currently wearing." I said.

"Okay." she closed as if trying to feel something. "Um... Cordelia?"

"Wrong. Next."

"Wait, Zoe-"

"Next!"

Kyle came in and dragged her out, winking at me. I smiled at him. The next girl walked in, she had a leather jacket and winged eye liner. Her lipstick was a bright red and her hair was up like a pin up girl. She was small. Her shirt had an owl on it, matching her black skinny jeans and studded black pumps.

"Your name?" Queenie said.

"Cece."

"And your last name?" Queenie said. I could tell this girl was already pissing her off.

"Just Cece."

"I'm sorry Cece, but unless you give us a last name we can't give you an audition."

"Fine, whatever. Cece Montgomery."

I felt myself tighten. Queenie looked at her now, confused. We were both thinking the same thing.

"Are you...?" I started to say.

"Yeah. Madison's little sister. Whatever. Can we get on with the audition?"

"Um, just a second." I said.

I got up and walked upstairs to Cordelia's office. I knocked on the door. She opened and looked surprised to see me. She had 3 students in there that Queenie and I had approved.

"Is there a problem?" she asked.

"I don't know. Madison's little sister is downstairs wanting to audition... Should I allow it?"

"Well. It's your decision Zoe. I know your past with Madison and I would understand if you weren't comfortable with it. Use your best judgment. It's been right so far." she smiled and went back into her office.

I took a deep breath and went back downstairs. I entered the room. I saw a different side of Cece now. She looked vulnerable, as if this school was all she had.

"Alright. Your sister was very gifted in the telekinesis department. What's your gift?" I said.

"Oh... She was? That's my specialty, too... I guess she beat me to it, again." she grabbed her bag.

"Whoa, whoa. Cece, where are you going?"

"I don't have any other talents."

"That you know of. I want you to try something for me that your sister never had. Divination. Can you tell me whose scarf I'm wearing?"

"Let me try." she shut her eyes, breathed in and reached her hands out. The scarf flew off me and into her hands. She opened her eyes as if she had seen something. "Myrtle Snow." she said.

"Very good. May I have my scarf back?" I asked. She flew it back to me.

"Anything else?" she asked.

"Do you know about my history with your sister?" I asked.

"Honestly, yes. And I'm so sorry Zoe. She did the same thing to me every time I had a friend that was a guy."

"So why were you such a bitch like her when you came in?" Queenie asked. I lightly chuckled.

"I thought once you knew who I was, you'd just kick me out." she said. She was being genuine.

"Well, you're wrong." I filled out a paper slip.

"About what?" she said.

"You're in. I approved you. Kyle will show you to Cordelia's office." I handed her the slip.

"Oh my God! Thank you so much!" she started to cry. She reached over and hugged both me and Queenie.

Kyle came in and gestured for her to walk with him. By the end of the day, out of over 500 people we had said yes to about 20. It was definitely time for a break. I went upstairs to my room and closed the door. Kyle was already waiting on the bed. He got up and kissed me. After a few times the soft kisses had turned to passionate long kisses. I locked the door. This was the perfect break.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Cordelia came to my bedroom and knocked several times. I jumped up and put on a robe. I opened the door as fast as I could.

"Wake up the newbies please."

I nodded as she walked off. I heard her knock on Queenie's door next. I shut my door and walked back to Kyle in bed. I kissed his neck, above the scar that had faded. He groaned in his sleep not wanting to get up. I smiled at how cute he was when he was tired.

"Kyle, we have to wake up the girls.. and the one male witch. And make breakfast. And everything else."

"Nooo let's just stay in bed." he reached his arm across my waist and hid his face in my neck.

"We can this weekend. That's our break." I slid out of the bed and ripped the blankets off him.

His eyes opened a bit and he stretched. He sat up slowly and sat on the side of the bed. I went to our wardrobe and grabbed a shirt and pants for him. I grabbed a dress of mine and put it on. Kyle got up and zipped it up in the back. I went into our bathroom and fixed my hair into an updo. Kyle came in and wrapped his arms around my waist again. I turned and kissed him. We both smiled at each other. We finished getting ready for the day and went to wake up all the girls, and one male.

We thought there would be a situation with having only one male because of the rooms, luckily there was a female witch who had decided to identify as a man. They'd became best friends quickly. Though I'd noticed both the male and female who identified as a male had both taken an interest in Cece. She still worried me. Sometimes I thought I saw her staring at Kyle but other times I thought it was just in my head.

As I came downstairs I saw Cece and Kyle laughing as he handed her a glass of orange juice and some yogurt. I hated that they were friends. I walked over to the male witch. I hadn't really got to know many other new people here.

"Hi, I'm Zoe." I said, reaching out to shake his hand.

"Oh my gosh. I know! I'm Stefan. It's spelled differently than Stephen but same name." he said.

"Neat. Who is your friend I always see you with?"

"Oh, her-uh-his name is Cory." he said.

"Oh I like that name. Is there any safety concerns for him? I mean, if he's transitioning into a male fully."

"He is, but no safety concerns. I think he only has a few more treatments. He gets sleepy after treatment... Hey Cory?" He hollered over to him. Cory walked over and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Zoe. You're Cory?"

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Cory said. He seemed shy.

"Where are you both from? Sorry if you told me in your audition there were so many people." I asked.

"No problem. I'm from Michigan. A small town outside Detroit." Cory said.

"And I'm from Wisconsin. A small town not near any big cities." Stefan said, laughing.

I told them about growing up in Florida and they told me about Wisconsin and Michigan. They told me how they first learned about their powers. Then I learned that Stefan could see the dead. Cory was a clairvoyant. They told me sometimes at night in their room they'd talk to Madison and Nan.

"Please don't tell Cece." I said to them as quiet as I could.

"Don't tell Cece what?" Cece said. I hadn't noticed she was standing right behind me.

"Uh, that we're low on yogurt. We know it's your fav." Cory said.

"Yeah, right. Seriously, what's up?" she asked me.

"Cory and Stefan have been seeing Madison." I said to her.

"Oh... I bet she has nothing good to say." she said.

"Actually, she said she misses you. And that she hopes you're the next supreme." Cory said.

"Cordelia is no where near done being supreme. That would be impossible." she said.

"I know, I think she's just being a good sister." Stefan said.

"Can I talk to you alone Zoe?" Cece said.

"Uh sure..." I said.

We walked upstairs and I looked at Kyle still downstairs. He looked at me confused and almost a little scared. That didn't help me feel any better. We finally reached Cece's room and she pulled me in and shut the door. I stood there still confused. She went and sat on her bed and patted next to her motioning for me to sit next to her. I walked over slowly and sat down.

"So?" I said.

"Soo..." she said.

"Look Cece I'm part of the council. I have other obligations then you do so I should be getting back to those obligations."

"You don't like me, Zoe."

"What?"

"It's okay. I get it. I'm Madison's little sister."

"Okay, Cece. It's not that I don't like you, I just don't trust anyone with the last name Montgomery around my boyfriend. I'm sure you understand why."

"You think I like Kyle? Ew. No! I like Stefan."

"Then why are you always watching him and laughing with him?"

"All the students laugh with Kyle. He jokes with us to ease our stress. Usually dumb jokes about politics or celebrities. Besides if he's actually talking, it's usually about his undying love for you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Cece."

She smiled and nodded. I walked out of her room and saw Kyle. He still looked scared. I still felt like he was hiding something, but if it wasn't Cece, what was it?


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter** 3:

"Kyle. Can I talk to you?" I asked him.

"Now? Babe I'm kinda in the middle of breakfast duty, remember?" he said.

"Right, it'll just take a minute."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the den. No one was in here because all the girls were gathered in the dining room and kitchen still eating and gossiping. I shut the door. Now he had the scared expression again.

"What's going on?" I said.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Because you're acting weird today and you keep getting this scared expression. I can feel that you're nervous about something."

"Okay, you're right. There is something I'm nervous about but I can't tell you... yet."

"We don't keep secrets from each other... That makes me scared. Is there someone else?"

"Of course not! I just can't tell you in case the plan falls through. It's for us. You'll love it. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay, Kyle."

He leaned in smiling and kissed me. Now his heart was beating faster. Luckily I knew this was a good thing. I couldn't help but smile when he smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, Zoe Benson." he said it like it was a serious thing.

"I love you too, Kyle Spencer." I said it the same way back which made us both smile.

He took my hand and we walked back out. All the girls were looking at us and smiling. I felt like I was the only one who didn't know what Kyle's plan was.

"Okay, girls, almost done?" I said.

"Yeah!" they all said in unison.

"Great. Let's start today's lesson in the den. Cordelia will be performing transmutation today and we'll be staying in the den for that."

"Why can't we ever do any lessons outside?" a girl said.

"Because when I went here as a student, a few other girls and I were outside doing transmutation and I accidentally killed myself. Luckily, thanks to our supreme and Kyle I was able to come back to life through Vitalum Vitalis. However we can't use that on all of you and we can't risk it happening again."

"Kyle? He helped? He's not a witch. How did he help?" Cece said.

"Um, it's confidential." I said, hoping she wouldn't find out how Kyle really helped.

I walked into the den with the girls and they found seating arrangements. Most sitting by friends. Cordelia entered the room and pulled me aside next to the old piano.

"How are they doing?" she asked.

"Good. I met Cory who prefers to be identified as a male. Stefan is nice. Cece doesn't know how Madison died though I think she's getting suspicious. Kyle and I are fine even though he has some secret plan it seems everyone but me knows about. So everything is good."

"Thank you, Zoe. I'm sure whatever Kyle is planning is something to benefit both of you." she smiled and walked to the front of the room.

"Welcome girls. I'm Cordelia, your teacher and supreme. Today we'll be doing one of my favorite spells, transmutation. Now let's go over some ground rules for transmutation. Under no circumstances will you do this spell outside unless you are supreme or part of the council as it could take your own life. It did with our very own Zoe. So today, we will do it in this room only. Kyle has closed off the doors and if you go outside those doors you will have detention for 3 weeks. Deal?"

"Deal." all the girls said.

"Good. Zoe, would you mind being my volunteer?"

"Not at all." I said.

Cordelia and I showed the girls the basic spell. We taught them how to control where you go which is something that was incredibly hard for me to learn. Obviously. Kyle was watching me like a hawk while I did it. It was cute when he got worried about me. His phone rang while I was in the middle of helping Cordelia. He went into the other room and talked to someone.

"Zoe, focus please." Cordelia said.

How could I focus when there was clearly something going on with Kyle? I needed to know. I sat down and watched almost all the girls get it on the first try. 6 hadn't got it so Cordelia helped them. After they all had got it down it had been 4 hours. I got up to get something to drink. I opened the kitchen door but Kyle wasn't there. I looked out the window. Our car was gone. I grabbed a juice and went back to see Cordelia. All the other girls had gone out for pizza but I had a feeling that wasn't where Kyle was.

"What's on your mind, Zoe?" Cordelia asked.

"Kyle. He's been really weird today and said he has some secret plan. Now he's leaving without even telling me where he's going."

"Like I said, whatever he's doing will benefit the both of you."

"Wait a second... Do you know?!"

"I couldn't tell you if I did."

"Cordeliaaaa. Come on, we're like family!"

"Which is why I can't tell you!" we were both laughing now.

"Come on, let's go pick up some herbs and groceries for the house." Cordelia said.

"Alright."

It was great having Cordelia in my life. She was like a big sister, or a mother. I loved her like family. If she said whatever Kyle was up to was going to benefit us, I believed her. She wouldn't let me get hurt... Or would she?


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up to someone pounding on the door. It wasn't Cordelia because she had a soft knock, even when she was angry. I slowly sat up, trying not to wake up Kyle. Luckily, I didn't wake him up. I checked my phone to see the time, it was 2:43 AM. I got out of bed and put on a robe. I put my phone in the robe pocket. I opened the door a little bit. It was Beth, Cece's roommate. She had a look of fear on her face. I opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out, shutting the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Cece. She's lost it. She's threatening to burn down the house, and when I tried to stop her she threw me against a wall and I can't stop bleeding."

"Alright, just a sec. I'll call Cordelia."

I grabbed my phone and unlocked it as fast as I could. I dialed Cordelia and hit the green phone icon. Cordelia answered after one ring. It was as if she was expecting me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cordelia. It's Zoe. We have an emergency down here."

She hung up and transmuted downstairs next to me. She saw Beth and turned to where Cece's room was. We both saw smoke and then fire coming from her room.

"Okay, you take Beth upstairs to the botany room. Make the paste I used on you when you broke a glass in the kitchen. Make sure you clean the cut first though." she said.

I nodded and walked off as Cordelia angrily walked down the hall to Cece's room. I saw the door fly open and the fire banish as Cordelia walked into her room. I took Beth to the botany room. From her expression I could tell she had never been up here. She was shocked, and wouldn't stop touching things. She seemed like an innocent girl. Innocent enough, she was still a witch. She sat down on a stool and I grabbed rubbing alcohol and a paper towel. I cleaned the cut and she gasped through her teeth. I knew I could heal this cut with magic, but Cordelia didn't like us using magic all the time. She wanted the girls to be able to take care of themselves with and without magic. I grabbed several herbs and chemicals and started to slowly mix them up.

"Do you have any allergies, Beth?"

"Just to Chicory."

I grabbed the herb and put it away. I guess that was out of the picture. I finished the mixture and felt a cold dark energy come from Beth. As I was putting the paste on her I put a protection spell on myself. I put a bandage wrap on the cut and pinned it in place. She got up and turned to smile at me.

"Thanks, Zoe."

"No problem. Anything else?"

"Just one thing."

She lifted her hand and a ball of fire formed. She threw it at me. The fire ball bounced off the protective layer I had on myself and flew back at her, hitting her in the face. She started screaming. I put the fire out. She continued to scream and her face was badly burned. I crouched down beside her.

"Don't ever cross me again or it will be the last thing you do. Now clean this shit up." I said, as I walked out of the room.

I walked downstairs and past my room, Kyle was awake. I walked in and hugged him. I kissed his cheek and said I'd be right back. I walked down to Cece's room, she was sitting on the bed crying next to Cordelia. I walked in and shut the door. I sat on Beth's bed across from them. She looked at me and then looked down. Cordelia held her for a few minutes before any of us said anything. I looked around the room, nothing looked like it had burned. The wall had a dent and blood from where Cece had thrown Beth.

"I'm sorry, Zoe." Cece said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, Stefan and I decided tonight was the night we both lost our virginity. We were in his bed, making out, I started to take my pants off when he stopped me. He said that something was wrong. My sister was there and she wouldn't leave him alone. She said if he wanted left alone, I had to talk to her. So I did. And she told me that you stole Kyle from her, and that Kyle killed her, and that you threatened her. You said if she didn't leave him alone, you'd burn the house down. And since Cordelia really didn't know, she couldn't confirm or deny it."

"I can deny it. I didn't want to ever have to tell you this but I think you need to hear it. Your sister and I were at a party when I met Kyle. Your sister was hanging out with some frat boys who gang raped her. They put drugs into her drink. Kyle luckily walked in and stopped them. He chased them back to their bus where his frat brothers knocked him out. Your sister then flipped the bus killing all but one person on the bus. The guy who started the gang rape. So I killed him. We brought Kyle back, and as I was teaching him how to be human again, your sister slept with him. Then she dragged me into a weird threesome with Kyle and her. After a while, Kyle said he was in love with me and we made the relationship just us. She wasn't happy about it at all. Then during the Seven Wonders, I died. And even though your sister could bring me back, she wouldn't because she wanted Kyle. So yes, Kyle killed her for letting me die when I brought her back and when we brought him back. However, I have never threatened your sister. I promise you that."

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry Zoe. She did the same thing to me with this guy named Josh. We were seeing each other in private, but she caught on. I trusted Josh, I told him about witchcraft and how sometimes I needed sleep pills to get rid of depression. Well Madison took my phone and read the texts. She went to his parents house. His parents are extreme bible thumpers. So she suggested they read his texts, and they did. So they took him away from me, Madison took him away from me."

"I'm sorry, Cece. But you have Stefan now. He understands. He likes you, a lot. My only recommendation would be make sure you're alone and use protection. We're your family now."

"Thank you guys. Also, I controlled Beth's mind. It's my fault she did that to you. I was just upset."

"I understand. But she still needs disciplined. As do you." I looked at Cordelia.

"Zoe is right. Detention for 2 weeks. That's your warning." Cordelia said.

"Okay. I'm really tired. I'll talk to you guys in the morning." Cece said.

"I'm gonna go look for a spell to banish Madison's spirit for good." I said.

Cordelia and I walked out of the room and she smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I walked back into my bedroom and saw Kyle waiting on the bed for me.

"There you are." he said.

"Here I am." I said. I explained what happened to him.

"Oh, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think Stefan or Cece will be until I banish Madison."

"Okay, can we do that in the morning?" he asked, kissing my neck.

"Nooo. It's important."

"Fiiiine, I'm staying up too then. What flavor of coffee, love?"

"Hazelnut. I love you."

"I love you too. Be right back."

He walked out and shut the door. I turned on a lamp and opened the book, after a few pages I started to find more and more things. But what I found, wasn't expected at all.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When I had finally got to sleep it was 4 AM, nearing 5. Kyle had stayed up with me the entire time. Looking through books and pausing to kiss me every few minutes. He brought me food and drinks throughout the night. I loved it. I loved him. Now morning had come. I woke up and checked my phone. It was 10:12 AM. It was also a Saturday which meant no school. On the days there were no school Kyle and I would find things to do together. I sat up and noticed a note on Kyle's side. Kyle was always there when I woke up. A note worried me. I picked up and my eyes adjusted to read it.

_Be right back. Went to pick up breakfast for us. Love you. -Kyle 3_

Even though I wanted him here, I loved how thoughtful he was. He went to pick up breakfast even though he could have made anything downstairs. I grabbed his pillow and cuddled up to it. It smelled like him. This would have to do until he got back. I felt myself slowly drift off.

I woke up to Kyle lightly shaking my shoulder. He kissed me as I woke up and handed me a bouquet of flowers. There were so many different flowers in it, roses, tulips, hydrangeas, and violets. I smiled and kissed him so hard we almost fell over. We both laughed. Then he handed me a Starbucks drink and put his next to his side of the bed. Then he sat with a white rectangle box on the bed. He was trying not to laugh. I knew he was up to something. I put my coffee down and opened the box. It was full of the weirdest doughnuts I'd ever seen. One had a pentagram, one had Oreos crushed on it and a frosting graveyard. One was shaped like a voodoo doll. Suddenly I got the joke, witch themed doughnuts for his witch girlfriend. I put the box beside us and smacked him with a pillow laughing. We got into a wrestling match until he pinned me down and kissed me. We slowly got up and I grabbed a doughnut, it was the Oreo one. Kyle grabbed it and put it back in the box. Then he handed me the pentagram one. I looked at him confused until I looked down.

There on top of the doughnut was a ring. He grabbed the ring and got off the bed, walking over and finally getting down on one knee in front of me. I felt myself start to cry but I didn't know why. He smiled at me and took my hand. It was shaking like crazy. I turned and saw Cordelia and Queenie in the doorway with their phones up, taking pictures. I looked back to Kyle, he looked more nervous than I did I was sure.

"Zoe Benson, I love you more than words could ever express. You've literally saved me. You've changed me, in every way for the better. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. I won't ever hurt you. I want to be your everything. I want to wake up next to you for the rest of my life, and bring you weird doughnuts and Starbucks. I want to go on dates with you forever. I want to have little witch babies with you, and hope they get your eyes. I don't ever want to imagine life without you. I want to be able to call you my wife... So... Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes, of course!"

He put the ring on my finger and stood up. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around and kissed me. Then he put me down and I saw the tears in his eyes too. Cordelia and Queenie were jumping up and down and screaming. We went downstairs and all of the girls were downstairs screaming, there was a banner congratulating our engagement hanging. Cece, Stefan, and Cory were the first to come up and hug me. Beth kept her distance but still congratulated me. After an hour of talking about the engagement and accepting congratulations and making plans for a bridal shower, I pulled Kyle aside.

"I'm so excited to marry you. I'm so glad this was the plan you were keeping from me." I said.

"I told you it was a good thing. You wanna go upstairs and celebrate alone in our room?" he said.

"Yes! Afterwards I want to do something for Cordelia though." I said.

"My girl. Even on the day she gets engaged, she's doing things for other people. You're perfect."

"So are you."

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me upstairs. As we got to our room, he shut the door and threw me onto the bed. Clothes were off before I could even realize it. Right as we were about to have sex I realized Kyle wasn't wearing a condom.

"Uh, Kyle?"

"Yeah?" he moaned into my neck.

"Condom?"

"Why? We're engaged now. I want kids, don't you?"

"Yeah, I really do."

"Then we're gonna need to start practicing... Like... Now!"

We laughed and then it happened. It felt so much better without the condom on. I'd never felt so close to anyone as I did right in that moment.

After it was over, we cuddled for a few minutes. Then I told Kyle I had to finish the spell for Cordelia. I got up and put my clothes back on. I walked up to the botany room. There it was, the thing I needed for the spell. The ashes of the one person Cordelia loved more than anything. The person Cordelia loved the way I loved Kyle. I reached up and grabbed the ashes. I shut the door, and began the spell.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Oh.. my.. God." I said, "It worked... It really worked. You're back."

She looked at me, confused but happy. There in front of me, stood Misty Day. She was as beautiful as always. Even now she had her scarf.

"Where am I?" she said.

"Misty, it's Zoe. You're in Cordelia's botany room." I said.

"Zoe... I remember you. Where's Cordelia?"

"Stay here. I'll go get her!"

I ran down the hall and ran almost into Kyle. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along to Cordelia's room. I knocked on her door so loud I thought I might break it. I couldn't hide the excitement though. She finally opened.

"What's wrong?! Did Cece start another fire?!" she said.

"No! I got you a gift. Come with us." I pulled her with one hand and Kyle with the other up to the botany room.

We walked in and the second Misty and Cordelia's eyes met was like magic. They ran into each others arms, crying. They stayed this way for a while. I hugged Kyle. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head. I knew Misty had a Stevie song playing in her head. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other.

"I thought I lost you forever." Cordelia said.

"So did I. I missed you so much, Delia." Misty said.

They leaned in and kissed each other. At first Kyle and I both looked at each other confused, but after a while we decided it was cute. We left them alone and went downstairs.

"So, you ready?" Kyle said.

"Ready? For what?" I said.

"Our date."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Go get ready."

"Casual? Formal? Swimsuit?"

"Casual." he laughed.

I went back to our room and grabbed a grey tank top and blue skinny jeans. I grabbed my black converse and walked into our bathroom. I turned on the shower and looked in the mirror. I washed my face and took a quick shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth and put on the outfit and my engagement ring. While drying my hair I grabbed my eyeliner and nude lipstick. After my hair was dry I put them on, and some mascara. I went to meet Kyle downstairs. He handed me my sweatshirt and put his on. We walked outside and got into our car. As we drove wherever we were going, I looked around. Everything here reminded me of a party. After a while we stopped in front of a building I didn't recognize. I got out and Kyle came around and took my hand. We walked into the building. It was a tattoo shop. I looked at him confused.

"When I was in college, my frat brothers and I made a pact that if we ever got married, we had to get a tattoo. Mainly because at the time we pretended to hate tattoos because they weren't cool, though I love them."

"I love them too." I said.

A tall guy with several piercings and tattoos came out, he took Kyle back. Another guy came in, he had tattoos as well but looked a little younger. He asked if I wanted a tattoo, in the spur of the moment, I said yes. He took me back and we discussed what I wanted. I told him I wanted the fraternity symbol Kyle was in. It was where we meet, so I knew I wouldn't regret it. He put it on my wrist. When it was done Kyle was waiting outside the booth. We both had wrap around the tattoos. He looked at me smiling and shocked.

"You got a tattoo?!" he said.

"Yeah. I decided it looked fun." I said, smiling at him.

"You're always so unpredictable, I love it. What did you get?" he asked.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"A cat."

"Oh... A cat..."

"I'm teasing, Zoe. Look at it. It says MRA in witchy font. It's Miss Robichaux's Academy."

"Mine is your fraternity symbol."

"My fraternity symbol? Why? Wasn't that an awful night for you?"

"No, because that's the night I met you."

He smiled at me and we kissed. We paid the tattoo artists and left. It was almost near sunset so Kyle and I went to a cemetery with a hill on it and watched the sunset. It was the most romantic day we'd ever had.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

2 weeks later.

It's been 2 weeks, my tattoo has healed, so has Kyle's. Cordelia and Misty are in a relationship. Kyle and I are still engaged. Cece and Stefan are together. Cory is dating Beth, Cece's roommate. Misty helped me perform a spell that permanently rid Madison's spirit. Today we're teaching the girls and guys Vitalum Vitalis. Misty brought a few dead mice in she had found in the fields on the side of roads. They were set out on the table in front of the witches. There were name cards in behind each dead mouse so they could easily line up next to their names. Then there was another table with name cards and two dead white doves. I looked at the names. Cordelia and Zoe. Of course. Queenie walked up and looked at the name cards and then shook her head and walked off. I walked into the kitchen after her.

"Queenie..."

"No, Zoe, don't. You're her favorite. I could leave this place and it'd take her a week to notice I even left. You're gone for an hour with your fiance and she freaks out."

"That's not true. She loves us both like her daughters."

Cordelia walked in with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on here?" she said.

"Queenie is upset because she feels like you favor me."

"Oh Heavens no! I love you both equally like my daughters. I get how you could see that though, I do get along with Zoe more than you, Queenie. It's just that Zoe and I have more in common. When there's a normal family that has two kids, almost always one or both kids feels as if the other is favored by one parent. For example when I was growing up I would hang out with these two boys who were my neighbors. One was exactly like his dad, he was athletic, he was strong, and he was very into cars and manly things. The other was a lot like his mother, very sensitive and loved art and reading. So when the younger brother would come in from working on the cars, he'd be envious that the mother favored his brother. Meanwhile, the older brother who had been cooking with his mother all evening would see his brother covered in oil and grease and be envious that the father favored him. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah. I think I get it. I just never really had parents that gave a shit about me. I don't want it to happen again." Queenie said.

"We'll make sure to include you more." Cordelia said.

"Alright. What happened to those boys anyways?" Queenie said.

"Well, one grew up to be a witch hunter, and my now ex-husband. The other is a chef."

"Holy shit." Queenie and I said in unison. We all laughed.

"Now, Queenie you'll be doing this lesson with Misty. I'll be doing it with Zoe. We need to as always keep an eye on the girls.. and guys." Cordelia said.

"Alright." I said.

We walked back into the room and the girls were all set up next to their cards. Cordelia said hello and started to teach. About an hour into the lesson, the safety and dangers of it, and everything else she could think of, Cordelia asked if anyone had questions. One girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Queenie said.

"When do we find our main power?" the girl said.

"Every lesson we have, I have Queenie and Zoe take notes on you all. Your strengths, your weaknesses, everything you do. Towards the end, we review, we decide two powers you might have. Then we will put you through a test of the two powers and decide then what your main power is." Cordelia said.

"So what are all of your powers?" Stefan said looking at all of us.

"Zoe?" Cordelia said. I stood up.

"Well, my power is a little personal. When I sleep with someone, they have a cerebral hemorrhage and die. Cordelia is the supreme so she has all powers, but her main I would say is her second sight. Queenie is a human voodoo doll. Misty has the power of resurrection." I said.

"Whoa, so is that how Kyle died? Through sex with you?" Cory said.

"No, Cory. Kyle died in a bus accident caused by Madison, Cece's older sister. Madison and I brought him back though, so I guess that made it even."

"But didn't you-" Cory started again.

"Let's stay on topic, okay?!" Queenie said.

"Right, let's get back to the lesson." Cordelia said.

I grabbed the files on the witches and my notebook and waited for Queenie and Misty to show the girls how to perform Vitalum Vitalis. Suddenly, I felt sick. Really sick. I got up and ran out of the room to the bathroom and threw up. I heard a knock on the door and flushed the toilet. I washed my mouth out in the sink and then opened the door. Kyle was standing there, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah. I think I had some bad yogurt this morning."

"We just got that a few days ago. We went grocery shopping, remember?"

"Yeah I remember. Who knows what it was. It's nothing I'm sure." I said.

I shut off the light and walked past him. In the back of my mind I knew it wasn't nothing. I'd never got sick before that fast. I went into our room and grabbed my coat and the car keys. I opened the door and Kyle was standing there.

"Whoa, babe. Where you going?" he said.

"I just remembered I need to get Misty some vegetarian food."

"I'll go with you."

"No! I just need some alone time."

"Oh. Okay." he said.

I kissed him and ran downstairs and to the car as fast as I could. I drove to the store as fast as I could without speeding. I went down the vegetarian aisle and got a few things for Misty to cover my tracks. Then I walked over to grab what I really came here for, a pregnancy test.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Since I'd got home Kyle wasn't there. Cordelia told me he went out to look for me. I tried calling but he left his phone at home. I was in such a bad mood for whatever reason that I didn't even bother going to try and find him. I knew he'd be home soon. Instead I went and put away Misty's vegetarian food, then I took the sack with the pregnancy test and went upstairs. I went into my room and shut the door, then I locked it. Just in case any girls decided today was the day they wanted to pull pranks or sneak into my room for any other reason. Then I went into the bathroom and shut that door and locked it too. I couldn't be too safe. I opened the box, read the instructions, and then took the test. While I was waiting I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I tried to make the voices go away. Then the knocks continued and I heard Kyle. I checked the result, then hid the test under everything else in the trash. I opened the bathroom door and hollered "Coming". Then I got to the bedroom door and opened it to find a sweaty, out of breath Kyle.

"What happened?" I said.

"What happened? I went looking for you! Everywhere. What the hell, Zoe? We're getting married... Married! We can't keep things from each other. I know when you're hiding something from me."

"You were hiding something from me a few days ago." I said.

"Yeah, I was hiding me going to get an engagement ring and finding out a way to propose to you! You're not giving me anything to hold me over here! I told you it was a good surprise! That's different than hiding a secret Zoe!"

"Kyle, stop yelling."

"I'm yelling because I don't want to lose you! I don't want to have to think the reason you're hiding something is because you're regretting saying yes, or regretting being with me. I don't know what I did just tell me what I did!"

"You didn't do anything. I can't tell you because I'm scared. It's not a for sure thing anyways." I said, as calmly as I could.

"Zoe, just tell me what's going on. We'll get through anything and everything together. I promise. I love you."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?" he said.

"Yeah..."

His face went from shocked to happy. He started to get tears in his eyes of happiness. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard.

"I'm so happy." he said.

"Kyle it's not for sure. I mean the test said I was but how could I be? You died."

"But I came back. Everything else works, why wouldn't that?"

"I guess I just assumed you'd be sterile..."

"Zoe why aren't you happy about this? Didn't you want to have kids with me?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. I'm just so scared for them. The witch trait doesn't show up in every generation but what about my problem with intercourse? What is it gonna do if I have a child?"

"Well you aren't having sex, so probably nothing. They'll be normal babies."

"Then yes, I'm very excited." I smiled at him.

He leaned in and kissed me again. There was a knock on our door again. I opened it and Cordelia was standing there.

"One of the girls heard yelling... Is everything okay?" she said.

"Yeah.. Yeah we're good. Just a little argument. Um, I need some motherly advice." I said, pulling her in and shutting the door.

"Oh.. Okay. What is it?" she said.

"If I were pregnant, would it harm the baby?"

"No. Any witch related powers or problems you have will not happen to the baby. It was a coincidence that my mother and I were both supreme."

"Okay."

Kyle was still crying and smiling. She noticed this and then looked at him, then me, then him, then me again. Her mouth opened.

"Oh.. Oh! Are you...?" she said.

"Pregnant? I think so." I said.

"Then we have to schedule a doctors appointment for you right away!" she said.

She ran out calling doctors on her phone and excited as a mother could be.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Doctors always scared me. I was always scared they would find some disease or give me a shot or say I need surgery. This doctors office was different. There were pregnant women and small children everywhere, along with a few scared teenage girls like myself. I didn't know how to react if they said I was pregnant. Sure I want kids with Kyle, but I'm not sure if I want them right now. Kyle was sitting on one side of me, holding my hand. Cordelia was on the other, smiling at me every few minutes. I had already finished the paperwork. After a few minutes a nurse in indigo scrubs walked out.

"Zoe Benson." she called, scanning the room.

I stood up and walked back. Kyle came with. Cordelia stayed in the waiting room. They did the usual things, checked my height and weight along with my blood pressure. Then they asked what I had come in for as if they didn't already know. I know they can look down at the paperwork that took me 10 minutes to fill out and know exactly what I'm here for. That made me not trusting of doctors offices. As I explained the reason, they had me sit back on the beds with that awful uncomfortable paper on them. I hated these things. The paper was always so loud. They had me lift my shirt and put a cold gel onto a wand. They turned on a machine and put it over my stomach.

"Okay, we're just doing an ultrasound now. That will tell us for sure if you're pregnant."

"Alright."

"How old are you?" she asked, running the wand over my stomach. She knew this already.

"20. Kyle is 22."

"Oh. Are you hoping you are pregnant?"

"I'm not sure. I want kids with Kyle, we're engaged. I'm just not sure I'm ready, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand. The great thing about having kids young though, is that you get to be with them longer."

"Wow... You're right. I never thought about it like that."

"I'll be right back. I just need to print these pictures off and I will have your results."

She took the wand off my stomach and handed me a paper towel to wipe off the gel. She shut off the machine and turned the lights back on. She walked out of the room and it was dead silent.

"You didn't want to have kids..." Kyle said.

"I do. I just wasn't sure I was ready yet. But now I am." I said.

"Okay."

"Kyle don't worry. Come sit with me."

"No you aren't the only one who hates those beds."

We laughed.

The nurse came back 10 minutes later with X-Rays. She looked happy. She put them up on a big screen with a light in it. Before she turned the light on she turned to me.

"Zoe, you're pregnant." she said.

I looked at Kyle, he was smiling. Then I noticed I was smiling too. The nurse was smiling. I knew Cordelia would be the second I told her. She turned on the light in the screen and showed us the baby. It was too early to tell its gender but it was tiny. I wished when it came out it could be that tiny. She handed us the x-ray to keep.

When we got out to the waiting room Cordelia looked like she couldn't breathe. I walked over and told her I was pregnant. She screamed of happiness. She even started shaking my shoulders but then stopped and apologized to my stomach. We got back into the car and she had a million questions. It was sweet. Yet somehow I kind of wanted to tell my real mother too. I pulled my phone and opened messages. I typed in my mothers phone number. I started to type a message but Cordelia stopped me.

"Zoe what are you doing?" she said.

"I was going to tell my mother..."

"Over text? No, no! You have to call her. Or see her in person."

"I'll call her."

I dialed her number and hit send. It rang a few times before she answered. She didn't sound like my mother, she sounded like a stranger. Maybe she didn't have my number saved, or maybe she didn't want to talk to me.

"Hey, Mo-err.. Nora?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"It's Zoe... Your daughter."

"Oh! Zoe. Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I needed to tell you something, I'm not sure how..."

"Okay. Look, Zoe, can you make this fast? I'm kinda busy."

"Nevermind. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I mean, why would I want to tell my birth mother I'm pregnant? Why would that matter? You're busy. Whatever. Bye."

I hung up. I hated how she never cared about me. She was my birth mother. How could she do that? She tried calling back but I just ignored it. Kyle rubbed my shoulder. Cordelia turned the radio on. Then I made a decision. I wasn't going to let her get to me or this baby. I was going to love Kyle and I's child more than anything. Cordelia was my mother now. I clicked on my mothers number and blocked it. I leaned onto Kyle and drifted off to sleep.


	11. The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter:

1 year later.

It's been a year ago today that I knew for sure I was pregnant. About 3 months ago Kyle and I introduced our daughter, Griselda, into the world. We got married about a month ago. We're still deciding between Italy and Spain for our honeymoon.

Cordelia and Misty are still together. Cece and Stefan are still together. My mother and I have decided not to speak because she doesn't want witchcraft in her household or near her and I want a supportive mother. In our free time Kyle and I still watch movies or go explore the city. Sometimes Misty and I hang out, sometimes Kyle hangs out with Stefan.

Today the witches are graduating. We have a 3 month break and then we start auditions again. I guess I'll miss the girls a little, but I also know that they're witches. They came to learn how to be the best them they could be and now that they're done, it's time to fly away from the coven. Not on brooms though.

I went upstairs and saw Cordelia and her maid Angelique folding sheets. Cordelia looked genuinely sad. I went over and helped. I knew every time a new group left Cordelia felt like it was her own flesh and blood leaving her. I wondered what that felt like. The only time I'd really had feelings in my life was with Kyle. I guess I just understood that people come and go, so it didn't effect me as much. Even when family died, sure it was sad but that's what happens. I felt bad for Cordelia now though.

"Anything I can do?" I asked.

"No. Are they all packed up?" she asked. I didn't know who she was talking to.

"Yes, ma'am." Angelique said.

"Okay, well I'll be in my room if you need me." I said.

I walked out and down the hall. I opened my door and saw Kyle on the bed with my laptop. I went and sat by him. He was looking at hotels in Spain. I leaned on to his shoulder, he was warm. I felt warm, happy inside. I opened a new tab and looked at hotels in Italy. Now he looked at me with his look that said let me get my way. However, I wasn't going to this time. It was time he realized I'm his wife, which means I get my way.

"Babe, I've wanted to go to Italy since I was 6. You've wanted to go to Spain since I took to that Mexican restaurant in the French Quarter. Spain and Mexico are not the same thing." I said.

"Okay I know Zoe. But why couldn't we go to Italy for like our 60th anniversary or something? Spain is for the young. Italy is for older people."

"That is so not true!" My mouth opened in disbelief that he was talking like this.

"Babe, come on." he smiled.

"You haven't hardly looked at Italy."

"You haven't looked at Spain at all."

"Okay, fine. We'll both spend the night looking at each others suggestion and decide in the morning."

"Alright, sounds good."

I put my coat on.

"Where are you going?"

"The library. To read about Spain."

"I'm coming with. I need to read about Italy." he said.

When we got to the library, I was surprised by its size. It wasn't small, but it wasn't so big either. I was hoping they'd have enough information on Spain and Italy for both of us to make a fair judgment. I went to the counter. There was an older woman with faded red hair and plum colored lipstick. Her glasses made a cat eye shape at the edges and her uniform reminded me of a crazy cat woman from England. Her faded red hair was pulled up into an updo, but it didn't hide the streaks of grey hair like I had thought she hoped. I walked over to her and she looked up from her computer with a slight smile. She smelled strongly of cigarettes.

"Hi there. How may I help you?" she asked.

"Um, do you have books on Spain?" I asked.

"Well, yes. What about Spain?" she folded her hands on the counter in front of me. She had long fake pearl white nails.

"Traveling there."

She took her hands down and typed a few things into the computer. She took a small piece of scrap paper and licked her fingers to get rid of the extra pieces of paper stuck to it. She grabbed a pencil from behind her ear I hadn't noticed. She wrote down a number and handed it to me. Then she went back to her computer. No explanation.

"Thank you..." I said.

I walked off into the library, searching for close to 10 minutes. I finally found a section all about travel. I grabbed a few books on Spain and Madrid and Barcelona, then I found a seat and started reading. The more I read the more I realized I was falling in love with Spain. After an hour I had enough. I got up and ran over to Kyle.

"I want to go to Spain." I said.

"Really? That's great! But to make it up to you, tonight we can order Italian food."

I laughed.

2 weeks later.

We're in Spain. Barcelona to be exact. It's beautiful. Griselda loves it. We've probably taken 600 pictures and got sunburned a few times. Right now we were in the pool while Griselda was with a nanny we hired. I guess this brings us to the end of my story as I have nothing left to tell you. I mean I could tell you how Kyle and I cuddled all the way here, or how cute I find it when Griselda makes certain expressions, but as much as you've read my story, you already can probably tell all of that. All I know is I started this story with the hope of getting my story out there, just me, Zoe Benson. And I did exactly that. All the support I've got is incredible. No one ever judges me for being a witch, they just see Zoe. The girl with the really interesting story. And through this story I've learned something truly incredible, I may not have a real mother or father, or siblings or a real family. But I have a coven, I have my own family now, I have a loving husband, and I have amazing friends like Cece, Cory, Stefan, Cordelia, Misty, and everyone who cared enough about me to keep reading my story.

So from me to you, if you're reading this, I care about you. Just know that you were there for me when I needed you, and I am always here for you. You helped me truly accept what I am, a witch. You helped me let go of the past, like Madison and Kyle and killing my ex with my... well, my problem down there. You helped me be the best me I could ever be, and I want to do the same for you. So if you ever need me, I will find you. I will hear you when you call for me, and even though you won't be able to see me, I'll be there. I'll help you. I'll listen.

Love,  
Zoe. x


End file.
